deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage vs Ash's Greninja
Carnage vs Greninja is a what if Death Battle, and the 9th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's first season. It features Carnage from Marvel Comics against Greninja from Pokemon. Description These two creatures are capable of producing their own weaponry, and via a bond with a person, are capable of of achieving their true power! Interlude Wiz: The term symbiosis refers to the co-existence of two organisms living in benefician harmony. Both gaining from the assistance of the other. Boomstick: And sometimes these bonds can bring out some serious power, and some powerful makeshift weapons! Wiz: Carnage, the spawn of Venom... Boomstick: ...and Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to who would win a Death Battle. Carnage Wiz: What does it take for a psychopath to become a murderous monster? Is it a tragic childhood? A failed romance? Or maybe it's simply one bad day. Boomstick: But some are just born to kill, such as Cletus Kasady! Wiz: Committing his first murder during his childhood when he killed his grandmother, Cletus' long life as a serial killer began. Boomstick: Shortly after Cletus's first kill, his father murdered his mother and was sent to prison. Hey, uh, Wiz. Why was Cletus never imprisoned for killing his grandmother? Wiz: No clue Boomstick. Maybe it was due to his age, causing them to think it was manslaughter? Boomstick: Well, anyway, now forced to live in an orphanage, young Cletus developed feelings for this girl, who might be a lesbian. After she rejected him, he shoved her in front of a moving bus, and burned down the orphanage, killing everyone. Wiz: Well, almost. Unbeknownst to Cletus while he succeeded in killing nearly every resident of the orphanage aside from himself, the woman he shoved in front of the bus survived. Boomstick: WHAT?! How the...what!?! Wiz: However, things were not that lucky for Cletus. After going on to become a serial killer, he was eventually arrested, and became cell mates with none other than Eddie Brock. Boomstick: Oh god. That crazy guy with the alien goo monster? Wiz: The very same. You see, at this point, the symbiote was about to reproduce asexualy and this new symbiote would also carry on all powers and mental troubles that Venom had. Boomstick: Fuck! You mean there is ANOTHER of these goo things out there and it's a genetic copy of the one that merged with a genocide obsessed alien, a vengeful Eddie Brock, and Deadpool!?!?! Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Oh dear god. The only way things could get worse is if it merged with a serial killer at this point. Wait...don't tell me.... Wiz: Yep. Falling into an open wound of Cletus' this new, more powerful symbiote merged with her very blood! Boomstick: To actually let a guy like Cletus use her powers, she MUST be an insane alien. Wiz: She? Uh, the symbiote is asexual, though some instances do document it as male. Boomstick: What are you talking about, they clearly use female pronouns like 'she' or 'her' when talking about Cletus' symbiote. Wiz: The hell have you been reading..you know what...let's look it up (10 minutes later) Wiz: Well....it seems in a rather inconsistent turn of events the Carnage symbiote has been referred to as both male and female. Boomstick: Well, why don't we just refer to it as a 'she', because face it. It's the only lady Cletus will ever be inside of. Wiz: Ugh. Fine whatever. As 'she' bonded with the serial killer, the insanity from the parent symbiote's previous hosts was added to that of Cletus, making him the most deranged man on the planet! Boomstick: Sadly, with someone as deranged as Cletus' this particular symbiote had found it's ideal host, as it was also obsessed with murder, creating a perfect bond. The two had become a single life form known as Carnage. Wiz: As Carnage, this duo has proved to be a disastrous duo. No, not as in they are awful. In fact, they are a perfect pair. No, it's a disaster for all those around them. Boomstick: Naturally, being a symbiote, the alien provides Cletus with the abilities of all it's previous hosts. Wiz: It can replicate the Spider-Sense, as well as Spider-Man's reflexes, strength, and durability, but enhanced tenfold. Boomstick: Sadly that is not the end of this monster's powers. It also has Deadpool's healing factor, and obsession with weapons. You see, the symbiote has a natural ability the alter it's shape and size. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. A single symbiote can change to any size, up to at least the size of a skyscraper as seen when one briefly possessed Wasp. Boomstick: Not only can it use this to replicate Web-Head's webbing, but it also allows the duo to shift their limbs into various weapons. Damn, I gotta get me one of these symbiotes. Though considering the toll, they take on your sanity, it's probobly for the best I don't have one. Wiz: Thank goodness. Boomstick: Much like that dude from The Shining, Cletus's favorite weapon to craft with the symbiote is an axe. Made of the symbiotes own..skin...i guess you could call it. Wiz: Not only is Carnage capable of turning his limbs into weapons, but is also capable of extending out long tendrils,of which spikes can be formed from, as well as long whips. Boomstick: Carnage's abilities are so strong that is has taken the likes of Spider-Man, and Venom to team up to face him, and not only that, but they only barely won! Wiz: It's tough enough to tank hits from the likes of Sentry and Hulk, and it's possession powers are so strong that even the likes of the Silver Surfer can be placed under it's control. Boomstick: What about the one time where he let himself be blown up, and then infected most on New York, including a giant Wasp and even Hulk! Wiz: He can shrug off and regenerate from his head being blasted to bits, and even being ton in half. Boomstick: But most impressively, is when Sentry ripped him in half and left him floating there unconscious in space for day, and yet somehow the symbiote and Cletus survived. Wiz: Though Carnage is not without his flaws. Boomstick: Yeah, the thing's completely insane for starters! Wiz: He also has the same weaknesses to fire and sound that Venom does. Boomstick: But does have a higher tolerance to sound than papa symbiote does. Wiz: But, even then, one must be wary of the onslaught caused by the monstrous Carnage. Greninja Wiz: As a newborn Froakie, this Greninja was already an oddball. Boomstick: Instead of swimming and singing with it's brothers and sisters, this Froakie was a born warrior, and instead spent it's infant years in training. Wiz: However, due to this the other Froakies considered him a monster and ganged up on the poor creature, beating it to a pulp. Boomstick: I know that feeling all to well pal. Well, after Nurse Joy #90210, did her only useful thing and healed it up. It was then that Froakie learned it could only reach it's true potential with a partner it trusted. Wiz: However, after being given to Professor Sycamore to give away to new trainers as a starter, Froakie was constantly returned. Both by running away from it's trainer finding them an incompatible or not worthy of it's power. Not only did it return to the lab when trainers brought it back, but it was also known for just abandoning the trainers it felt sucked, Boomstick: However, all that changed when Froakie met the ideal partner.....Ash Ketchum. Wait, he passes up hundreds of trainers, and this loser is the guy he decides to go with. How is he the ideal trainer. The dude sucks. Wiz: Oh come on Wiz. Ash isn't that bad. Anyway, after finally choosing Ash as a trainer, Froakie became a companion on Ash's journey. Boomstick: Eventually evolving into a Greninja, the true power of this Froakie was revealed. Wiz: Because of the powerful bond between Ash and Greninja, they were able to preform a Bond Phenomenon, allowing Ash to add his own power to Greninja's, forming Ash-Greninja. Boomstick: So...it devolves and becomes Ash got it. Wiz: Ugh. Moving on. Greninja is a Water and Dark-type Pokemon, with excellent Attack, Special Attack, and Speed. Boomstick: Well, of course it's fast. It's a freaking ninja! This Greninja's personal move set is Double Team, which is pretty much Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu, just without the tedious hand signs. With this it can make illusionary copies of itself to attack from a more stealth perspective. Wiz: It can also use Cut, which can slice through foes, as well as Aerial Ace, which is a swift strike that will always hit the target. Boomstick: But that is not all there is to Cut. Wiz: Right Boomstick. Using it's water abilities it can form blades of water as well as kunai to use to slash at an opponent making Cut more powerful as a result. Boomstick: But Greninja's bread and butter comes in the form of it's mighty Water Shuriken! Wiz: Using water vapors in the air, Greninja is capable of forming razor sharp shurikens out of thin air, and use them to attack foes up to five times in a single attack. Boomstick: However, when on the verge of defeat, Ash and Greninja can bond together to form Ash-Greninja! Wiz: As Ash-Greninja, the power of this frog boosts even further, as well as it's already impressive speed. Boomstick: But not only that, but it will double the power of Water Shuriken, which allows for 5 powerful attacks per usage! Wiz: With Ash, Greninja has accomplished many daunting tasks. Such as managing to take down it's rival, a Mega Sceptile, despite the double disadvantage, as well as Wulfric and his Mega Abomasnow. Boomstick: It is capable of taking hits from the likes of Zygarde and even stand a long while against a Mega Charizard. Wiz: However, Greninja does have his weaknesses. It has lost a good chunk of it's battles, and also lost the battle that would have won Ash the Kalos League. Boomstick: Only due to that Charizard being on steroids or something. Seriously there is no reason Greninja should have lost! Wiz: Get over it Boomstick. It's been like a year now! Boomstick: YOU SHUT UP! Then this dumbass releases TWO of his best Pokemon!?! Wiz: (sigh) Greninja is also weak to Bug, Fighting, Fairy, Electric, and Grass moves, and has awful defences. Boomstick: However, Greninja is one of the most feared Pokemon in the world, for good reason! (Ash-Greninja stands over the knocked out Sceptile) Fight Ash is seen arriving at Oak's Lab to visit his many Pokemon he had left there. He and Pikachu are greeted by Charizard, Infernape, Snorlax, and every one of Ash's other Pokemon. Ash: Huh? Isn't that? Out of the corner of his eye, Ash say Greninja there, having sensed Ash's return, had stopped by for a visit as well to see his old trainer again. Ash: Wow! Greninja, it sure has been a while hasn't it? Greninja: Nin! Just then a lanky red creature walked onto the scene. Mumbling to itself. Carnage: Oooohhh. What a lovely collection of creatures....AH HAHAHAHA! Perfect victims for me to slaughter! But just which one of them to kill first. Carnage laughed insanely as his hand shifted into an axe. Ash: You are not killing my friends! Greninja, how about a battle for old time's sake? Greninja nodded and starred down the monster before him. FIGHT! Greninja charged in, ready to make the first move. Ash: Alright, Water Shuriken! Forming a shuriken out of the water particles in the air, the frog threw it at the monstrous being, who deflected it with his axe hand. Charging in Carnage slashed at Greninja, laughing all the while. Greninja jumped back and formed more shurikens, again throwing them at Carnage. Carnage dodged and charged in again. Ash: Greninja! Use Cut, quick! Forming a blade of water, Greninja blocked the axe. Carnage: Ohhh. Your fast! Transforming his other arm into a scythe Carnage swiped, but Greninja ducked and dodged the bladed arm, and jumped back. Dashing forward again, it used it's water blade to slash at Carnage as the monster cried out in pain. Kicking Carnage away, Greninja readied it's next attack. Ash: Water Shuriken! Greninja threw more water shurikens at the stunned Carnage actually hitting him and knocking him to the ground, Carnage laid on the ground, before chuckling.madly. Carnage: Yesssss. Fight back, it will make your death all the more fun! AH HA HAHAHAHAHAH! Ash: This isn't working. Let's try a Bond Phenomenon! A torrent of Water surrounded Greninja as it transformed into Ash Greninja. Ash: Double Team, then charge in with Cut! In puffs of smoke copies of Greninja appeared all around Carnage and they all dashed in. As the clones all charged in, Carnage laughed. Carnage: Eenie Meanie Mine Moe, catch a froggie by the toe! Carnage turned and grabbed one of the Greninja's by the leg. To a shocked Ash and Greninja, it was the real one. Using Double Team again to escape his grip. Ash: He just got lucky! Just try again. They attempted it again, but Carnage just dodged. Carnage: Yes, let your blood boil. It will make it all the more tasty once I feast! There was no doubt. It could sense their movements. Ash: Well, let's make sure to use a move he can't dodge! Now use Aerial Ace! Greninja dashed in and slammed Carnage. Ash: Cut! Forming a massive blade of water Greninja slashed again at Carnage, causing the symbiote to peal back for a second in certain places. He then slashed multiple times at Cletus' exposed skin. Web pulling himself to the roof of Oak's Lab, Carnage healed. Carnage. That hurt you bastard! No more playing around! Suddenly the symbiote expanded, and soon was the size of a skyscraper. Sending out tendrils, in all directions, accidently killing Charizard and Snorlax, much to Carnage's delight. Angered over the deaths of their friends, Greninja and Ash pooled all their power into one final massive Water Shuriken. Throwing it Greninja sliced the creature in half. The walked over to Charizard and Snorlax, and cried over their deaths. Behind them, tendrils emerged from the lower half of Carnage and pulled the top half back and healed. Infernape noticing the monster's return too a step back, causing Ash and Greninja to take a look back, and noticed the revived Carnage. Creating axes with his hands, he decapitated them both. Carnage then turned his attention to Infernape and Ash's other Pokemon who were all huddled together fearing for their lives. The screen goes black as a maniacal laugh is heard while a slashing sound swings. KO! (The dead bodies of Ash and his Pokemon are seen in a pile as Carnage web swings off to kill more people in Cerulean City.) Results Boomstick: Oh shit! He slaughtered them all, like animals. But not just Greninja, but Ash and his Pokemon too! Wiz: While Greninja held the speed advantage, everything else was in pretty much in Carnage's favor. Boomstick: Ash-Greninja is capable of defeating a Mega Abomasnow, which can freeze entire towns, but Carnage is so powerful that he is stronger than Spider-Man and Venom combined! Wiz: Spider-Man's strength is comparable to that of Luke Cage, who is about the level where he could destroy a small town. With Carnage able to easily beat two people about the same level as Greninja at once, there is no doubt he can handle Greninja with ease. Boomstick: And durability is easy! Cletus has taken hits from the like of Sentry and Hulk, and even survived atmospheric re-entry, This makes his strongest durability feats outclass the strongest power that Greninja has ever shown. Wiz: Plus even if Greninja COULD hurt Carnage, he has survived being ripped in half, and healed it like it was nothing. Plus, having Spider-Man's Spidey sense, there is no doubt Carnage could counter Double Team. Boomstick: I guess Carnage was too wild for this Pokemon. Wiz: The winner is Carnage. Trivia * This is the first time a villain has won in one of Quasi's battles. * This is the first time a villain has defeated a hero in one of Quasi's Death Battles. * This is the second fight of Quasi's to feature a Marvel character, and the fourth to feature a Pokemon character. Do you agree with the results of Carnage vs Greninja? Agree Disagree Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Sword Duel Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant